Demonic Secrets
by Joe-wang
Summary: Raenef has a diary...you get the picture. I'll write a better summary later.


My second fanfic! Hoorah! I haven't even finished the other one. Too bad.

Makoto: Now why am I in this one? Why couldn't it be Shindo again?

Joe: Because Shindo is filing a lawsuit against me for making him do the disclaimers. But, Keira will be here too so you won't get lonely.

Keira: Hi, Makoto, Joe.

Joe: Hello. The world is not always kind. So, which one of you wants to do the disclaimer first?

Keira: Ooh! Me! Pick me!

Joe: …okay then…Keira.

Keira: …I know this one…

Makoto: **whispering** Joe does not own…

Keira: Joe does not own…

Makoto: …any of the characters in Demon Diary.

Keira: …any of the characters in Demon Diary.

Makoto: How about I just do this?

Keira: Okay.

Makoto: Joe does not own any of the characters in Demon Diary. She only owns Shindo (featured in Diaries Uncovered Inuyasha), Keira, and I in her own story.

Joe: Perfect. Now if only Keira had enough of a brain to memorize that. (joke. Keira is really a smart person…she was asleep for ten years so that doesn't give her much knowledge on the time period.)

Chapter 1 – Raenef Has a Diary

_Dear Diary. No…scratch that. No more diary business. Diaries are evil. I am a demon. I must represent evil. Anyway. My name if Demon Lord Raenef. Raenef for short. I have been given this diary from my trusted advisor, Eclipse. Eclipse. If only you knew my feelings for you. The way your hair falls behind your back and sways in time to your calm strides. How I wish I could just…_

"Master Raenef."

_…touch it. It seems so soft and pleasant. How it would feel to know that you returned my feelings…_

"Master Raenef."

_But alas, it isn't possible that you could love a person like me. I am clumsy, a bad excuse for a Demon Lord. How I wish I could be like you. But then, I would have never met you._

"Master Raenef."

_And I wouldn't have all of these emotions. How I wish you were mine. To hold and love, and touch and cherish._

"Master Raenef." Raenef jumped up. "I hardly find it necessary for you to doze off during your lessons. I feel that you need more classes if you should continue this routine." A man with long ebony hair stood over the blonde, looking very displeased. "If I am wasting my time in trying to teach you, class is over until tomorrow." The man strode out. Raenef sat there for a minute before slamming his diary shut and chasing after the man.

"Eclipse! Eclipse! Wait!" Eclipse stopped, half way down the hall, and turned to the blonde that almost ran into him.

"Is their something I can assist you with, Master Raenef?" Raenef shook his head. "Then I find it rather time consuming for you to stop me for no apparent reason. I will be in my office if truly needed." Eclipse turned around. "Go." He disappeared. Raenef stood there.

"Now he really hates me." Raenef wiped his eyes and slid down to the floor. "How am I supposed to tell him how I feel if he hates me?" Raenef opened his diary.

_Diary. Today was pretty bad. I think Eclipse hates me. I got in trouble. Thank goodness he didn't read you. I think I'll go and try to find him. He might not be mad at me._

Raenef closed the diary and put the pen in his pocket. "Let's hope that Eclipse isn't mad enough to attack me for intruding. Go."

Raenef appeared in a dark room. The blinds were closed. He walked around the dim room. There was a sofa and a desk. In the back, the farther end of the room, there were a series of bookcases. He went to the closest one and pulled out a random book. "The Techniques of the Dark Arrow; Eclipse. Hmm. I didn't know he wrote his own books." Raenef put the book back and took out another book. "Ways to Master the Dark Arrow; Eclipse. He's been doing a lot that I don't know about." He took out another book. "How to Prove Yourself Worthy; Eclipse. He wrote a book on how to prove you worthy. Interesting." He looked at all the books on that one shelf and the one behind it. They were all filled with books written by Eclipse.

"Master Raenef." Raenef was lying on the sofa using a lamp to read one of Eclipse's books; How to Prove Yourself Worthy. He had read one of his numerous books on the Dark Arrow already. He turned the page and continued reading. "Master Raenef." He looked up for a moment, then went on reading. "Master Raenef." Raenef didn't feel like listening to the voice. "Master Raenef." The words were only a whisper right next to Raenef's ear. He flinched and turned to see Eclipse. "Master Raenef, was there something you needed?"

"Where were you? You said you would be in your office if I needed you." Raenef learned to be a little more demanding after reading some of the book. He closed it and placed it on the table. "Well?"

Eclipse looked stunned for a moment, then he regained his composure and responded. "I was in my office. This is my library, and my study. My office is in the next room. I came here to get…" He picked up the book Raenef had been reading before. "This." He flipped through the pages to make sure nothing was missing and looked at Raenef. "But if you're reading it and would prefer I didn't take it…" Raenef shook his head. "Master Raenef, exactly how much have you read?"

"Somewhere around the first six hundred pages." Eclipse looked through the book for a few minutes and, satisfied, closed it.

"Very well then. Good night." Eclipse went to the bookshelves and replaced the book. He looked through other books and took out around seven books. He noticed Raenef was still there. "Was there something you needed, Master Raenef? You sitting in my study doing nothing must mean something." He continued taking out books. "I'd be happy to help." Raenef was quiet. "Is it the book?" Raenef nodded. Eclipse sighed and went to Raenef. "Master Raenef. That book was not only for proving yourself worthy to be a ruler. There were…more personal things involved in the book. If you don't like the material, don't read it." He patted Raenef's hand and returned to his books. "There are plenty more books I could lend you though." He tossed one to Raenef. "The Art of Conquering Lands and Killing for Dessert." He smiled when he saw Raenef's eyes light up with interest. "One of my better works, if I do say so myself." Raenef nodded and put the book aside. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Eclipse, do you hate me?" Eclipse stopped what he was doing.

"Master Raenef, it is impossible to hate you. Sometimes you test my patience, yes that is true, but I can never hate you." He took one last book from the shelf. "Come now. Dinner will be ready soon." Raenef followed, but left one thing behind…

Joe: Another chapter…wait…this is my first chapter. Ok. This fic will be a little more romance than humor, so if you could review telling me if you want me to continue…that would be very appreciated. Thank you. If I get…let's see…15 positive reviews, I'll continue. I know it's a bit demanding, but there could be liars out there. Thanks.


End file.
